


The Art Of Getting Better

by lukemullens



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Death, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukemullens/pseuds/lukemullens
Summary: — tj kippen, tormented by his own mind, blaming himself for the death of his sister and best friend, amber.— cyrus goodman, anxious, lonely, no friends.—but can this unlikely match find their way back to happiness, together?





	The Art Of Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a fic I read a long time ago, so credits to that but I cant find it anywhere to link it. This is my first fic so hope you enjoy!

tw’s // death, therapy, anxiety

“So, Tj how are doing today?” Dr Goodman asks as Tj sits and twiddles with his thumbs. How was he doing today? What a stupid question, of course he was doing awful. The same as every other day. It played on his mind constantly, he couldn’t go an hour without thinking of her, without thinking it was his fault and he couldn’t do anything about it. He looked up, to face Dr Goodman, “you ask me this every day, and every day i say the same thing. So what do you think? Dr Goodman sighed, jotting things down on the piece of paper in front of him. “Well ok, are you at least feeling better about the accident, mentally or physically?” He asked with hope. Tj scoffs and looks down at the cast on his arm, “No.”

He could see that Dr Goodman was starting to lose hope in him, but honestly he didn’t care, he just wanted to finish the session and then leave. Every day the dr would try and get Tj to talk about his feelings, about what happened. But he can’t talk about it. He can’t relive that moment.

“What about your friends? Are they-“ Tj cut him off, “I don’t have any friends.” He says blankly as a thought of all of his old friends crosses his mind. When the accident happened, they all tried to help him feel better but it didn’t work, they made him feel worse. So he shut them out. He hadn’t talked to them in months. He’d barely talked to anyone in months. “Tj, I understand that you are upset but shutting them out isn’t the answer.”

“Understand.” Tj laughed. “How could you understand?” He began to raise his voice, infuriated by the words the Dr had chose to use. “You don’t understand anything, You don’t know what it’s like to have your best friend gone because of you, your sister, the only person who understood you. Nobody understands any of this and nobody ever will.” He yells, standing up with so much force that his chair flew backwards and onto the floor. “This session is done.”

“Tj, please don’t lea-“ Dr Goodman yells as the door slams shut and Tj runs out of the building, ignoring him. He didn’t care. He just wanted to escape, forget about everything. It had been 2 months since the accident, he honestly doesn’t know how he’s managed to live with himself for that long. He remembers every detail of the day. They were going out for ice cream, he had just came out to her, she was immensely supportive, she said to him that she would always protect him, from everything. But he didn’t do the same for her. All he can think about is that day, trying to think of anything else was almost impossible. He’d lost everything that day, He even lost himself.

He was walking, he didn’t know where, just anywhere, lost in his thoughts and zoning out of the world around him.

Cyrus Goodman sat on his bed and cried. He didn’t really know why. He just did. He had all these emotions built up inside him and he finally let them all out. He was very lonely, in fact he’d never even had any friends. But he liked it that way, talking to people just meant anxiety which is not what he wants. When times like these happen, when he needs to let out all his emotions, he usually listens to some music, but he can’t find his phone. Shit. He left it in his dads office. so he knew he had to go collect it.

He changed from his pyjamas into an oversized hoodie and put the hood up, to hide his face from everyone who passed him on the streets. He didn’t want to be seen by anyone so this was the safest option. He didn’t bother telling his mom where he was going, or even that he was going out. Not that she’d care. She’d probably be happy he had even left the house, he doesn’t leave the house unless he’s going to school or therapy.

The weather outside was cold,it was raining and the wind was harsh. It tinted his cheeks a sort of pink colour. He didn’t really mind the rain, He actually liked it. It meant less people would be out on the streets which is always a bonus. He just wanted to be at home as quick as possible, in the comfort of his own room, alone.

Suddenly, a tall boy came crashing into him forcefully, knocking Cyrus down onto the wet floor. The boy looked down at him angrily  
“Come on! Can’t you fucking see? Watch where you’re going.”  
He felt himself going red with embarrassment and he froze in panic, he wanted to apologise, he could feel the boys eyes intensely glaring at him, he tried his best, but all that came out was a slight whimper. He lifted his head and to his surprise, standing in front of him was Tj Kippen. Everyone knew about Tj Kippen, about what happened. Cyrus was quiet in school and sat at the back, so he could hear everything people said. So he knew that Tj had stopped coming to school. And he had heard that people have seen him at the edge of town, smoking and wasting his days away. Cyrus doesn’t blame him. Sometimes he wishes he could do that to.

Tj vaguely recognised the small boy, probably from school but he wasn’t sure. When he used to go to school he was popular, so never interacted with people like him. “so no apology?” he looked down at the boy, who looked terrified. he heard a whimper come out of his mouth, but nothing else. “Next time watch where you’re going.” He shoved the boy away and carried on walking.

He heard a small groan come from behind him and turned around to see the boy clutching his arm. A guilty feeling came over him.  
“Shit. I’m sorry.” He felt bad for the boy, he clearly looked terrified of him and he was soaking wet after falling into a puddle. He reached out his arm that wasn’t in a cast to help the boy get up.  
“Th-thank you.” the boy struggled to get his words out and looked down immediately after, which Tj thought was a little strange but he didn’t really think much of it. The boy rolled up his sleeve to reveal a painful looking graze. “My house is just here, come inside until the rain stops and i’ll help you clean that up.”

Cyrus didn’t know what to say. Not that he’d be able to get it out anyway. Was Tj Kippen actually speaking to him? Apparently he hadn’t spoken to anyone in months, so why was this any different.  
“Wh-Why are you doing this?” he managed to stutter out quietly.  
“Because its my fault, and if somethings my fault i want to fix it, because sometimes there’s things that are your fault that you can’t fix. And it’s terrible. Shit sorry i’m rambling on.” 

Cyrus began to tear up, not because of what Tj said, he didn’t know specifically why but he felt overwhelmed with nerves, like a giant ball of anxiety was building up inside of him. “Oh my god is your elbow really that bad? This is all my fault i’m so sorry.” Tj mumbled noticing that his eyes were watering.  
“No, no it’s not that. I just can’t be here.”  
And with that he ran away in the direction of his dads office. Tj probably thought he was crazy. Running away from someone who was trying to help him, he hated that he did that. But he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t make a friend.


End file.
